


Aggressive Negotiations

by kkismygod



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Some Humor, anakin fluff, as requested, he sees you in formal dress for the first time, not really - Freeform, stuck in a closet, they're in a jail cell, you go to a ball, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkismygod/pseuds/kkismygod
Summary: Anakin and Reader go to a ball, and things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten a bunch of requests for Anakin seeing reader dressed up for the first time, and "handcuffed together" and "stuck in a closet" tropes so I decided to combine them all. Enjoy :)

The thin material of the dress stuck to your legs, and you tugged it down self-consciously. Fancy red dresses were not your usual cup of tea, but tonight you had a mission, and the entirety of it depended on your ability to seduce the Prince of Krygo.

For once, you wished Anakin had failed at a mission. He had been sent before you to drive Separatist forces away from Kygo before they could take over the rich mining planet, and had succeeded in not only that, but saving the Prince’s life. Of course, this meant a banquet of celebration was to be held, with Anakin as the guest of honor. 

Then, rumors of Count Dooku’s presence at the ball were revealed, which is where you came in. Anakin could not get the information alone-- he needed a more… direct source to the knowledge, one where the Prince would have his guard down and he’d be completely open to divulging important information. The Council was obviously “under-the-table” about suggesting you fill this role, and still won’t explicitly tell you what they suggest you do. But you got the idea. 

Not that it made you uncomfortable. You were perfectly fine with exploiting a man’s weaknesses for your own good-- in the most respectful way possible. It was mostly the fact that it was  _ Anakin  _ who would be by your side tonight, and it was also  _ Anakin  _ who was your secret lover, and  _ Anakin  _ who had a bad habit of becoming possessive and jealous whenever he felt like his attachment to you became threatened. Therefore, you had to have a talk with him before all this.

_ “Anakin, sweetie, baby, my love,” _

_ “Hm?”  _

_ “Pookie pie. Boo bear. Apple of my eye.” _

_ “Yes, Y/n. Cut it out with nicknames.” _

_ You leaned over the couch where he was sitting and reading his war reports, looking at him sideways. “You know I love you, right?” _

_ “I do...” He raised an eyebrow at you. _

_ “Then you know that whatever happens at the ball, between me and the Prince, it means nothing.” _

_ “What are you planning on doing, exactly?” _

_ Now he was sitting up, alarmed. You hugged his head to your chest, kissing his cheek from behind to try and diffuse the situation. _

_ “Nothing too elaborate. Just get him in a position where he has no choice but to tell me where and why he’s hiding Count Dooku.” _

_ “I don’t like what you’re implying.” _

_ “It’s nothing like  _ that _ , Ani. I wouldn’t do that to you.” _

_ “But  _ he  _ might.” _

_ “I won’t let it get that far.” _

_ “You’d be surprised how hard it is to control someone in a situation like that.” _

_ “You speak from experience?” _

_ “ _ No-- _ no of course not. I just don’t want you to be in that position.” _

_ “Anakin, I know how to handle myself.” _

_ He was rigid beneath your arms, quiet. _

_ “This wasn’t supposed to be that elaborate.” _

_ You drew patterns into the leather armor over his chest, as if you could draw the stress out through your fingertips. _

_ “It’s not. I just thought I’d warn you, in case you see something you don’t like. I don’t want you to think I enjoy his presence, or him. I love  _ you _ , and that’s all that matters at the end of the mission. Okay?” _

_ “I still don’t like this,” he sighed, finally relaxing back into your arms. “But I trust you.” _

_ “Thank you,” you kissed the top of his head, inhaling his scent. You could feel his unease, but both of you knew there was nothing you could really do to help the situation. You had to get the information out of the Prince, and he was notorious for favoring human women like you. The setup was perfect-- all you had to do was lure him in, set the trap, and then spring when the moment was right. You both knew you had it all under control, even if it did make Anakin nervous. _

The one thing you didn’t really think about before agreeing to this, however, was the fact that you would have to dress up. Like… _dress_ _up_ , dress up. It was a formal ball, which meant the ladies had to wear gowns and men had to wear suits. You didn’t know much about fashion, and what was expected for this ball specifically, nor did you even own anything fancy enough to wear. So you went to Padme, who more than gladly lent you a dress that was both elegant and sexy… more so than was probably appropriate.

It was a necessary evil.

Step one was getting the dress, and that part was over. Now began the more difficult phase of the mission: actually putting on the dress and  _ becoming _ that seductress, even though you had never really done anything like this before. Even more nerve-wracking— you’d have to face Anakin, who had never seen you in anything but your daily clothes before. 

You looked at yourself in the mirror, smoothing your dress down again. It’s not like you had anything to be nervous about— you looked amazing. The dress clung to every inch of your body, the red hue of it popping out against your skin color. Your hair was styled and draped over your shoulders, and you had done your makeup dark and alluring. 

You were just nervous to see Anakin’s reaction… or was that excitement?

A buzzer startled you out of your train of thought, signaling that it was time to head down to the party. Anakin must be right outside, waiting for you. You took one last look in the mirror, and then turned to open the door.

The sight of him took your breath away, as per usual. He was dressed in a black suit, form-fitting and dark through and through. You’re not sure why he favored the black theme, but you’d be lying if you said it didn’t flatter him. He looked dangerous, and the tilted smirk he was giving you added to the bachelor aura. 

“Y/n…” he murmured, immediately fitting his hands around your waist. 

“Yes?” You asked when he didn’t continue. He held you a couple inches away, admiring every inch of you. You squirmed under his greedy eyes. “Do… do you think it’s good enough?” 

“Good enough?” He finally met your gaze, lifting his brows incredulously. “You’re  _ enchanting _ .” 

Your cheeks flooded with heat, the intensity behind those words loaded with truth. His voice was low, slightly raspy as if he was holding himself back from dragging you into the room and having his way with you here and now, mission be damned. A big part of you wanted that, but a bigger part of you enjoyed standing here, being inspected as if you were the most beautiful girl in the galaxy under his intensifying gaze. 

The shift in Anakin’s eyes made you feel like you were on top of the world, like you could do anything. If  _ he _ thought you were so beautiful when he looked like  _ that… _ well, maybe you  _ could _ do anything.

“You look incredible,” he breathed, sliding his hands further around your waist to pull you closer. It was only when he nudged your arms around his own waist did you realize what he was doing— he wanted you to feel the lightsaber he had under his suit jacket, reminding you of the mission, how he’d be watching and protecting you from afar.

You should have known before even opening the door that you would be watched every second of this ball, even now in the hallway of the palace. Something shady was going on on Krygo, and you two were the main targets.

“Let’s head down to the main event, yeah?” He suggested, pulling away and offering his arm. You gathered your composure and hooked your arm around his elbow, allowing him to lead you down the stairs, through the grand hall, and into the ballroom.

It was exactly what you’d imagined— a small orchestra on the stage, playing slow violin waltzes, elegant lace dresses spinning around the room, dress shoes tapping over glossy marble floors, and an overwhelming floral scent from the thousands of purple roses adorning the room. 

You spotted the Prince across the room— he was dressed in a delicate white suit, accented with silver and gold, black hair gelled back with a single curl hanging over his forehead. He was striking, but in a different way— a mischievous way. Those mossy eyes were hiding something. 

The Prince stopped the whole room with a raise of his glass. He tilted it toward Anakin and you, thanking him for his service to himself and the planet. A murmur of gratitude travelled around the room, and his glass lowered. The ball resumed, but the Prince’s eyes stayed locked in your direction— this time, landing directly on you. He flicked his head, motioning for the two of you to approach.

“You have your knife with you?” Anakin grit between his teeth as he led you toward him.

The arm that wasn’t hooked onto Anakin’s brushed by your side, feeling the minuscule lump of the knife you had slid into the band around your thigh. Your dress had a slit on that leg, providing you easy access for when the time came to use it. 

“I’m all set,” you whispered back. He looked at you quickly, his eyes full of hesitance and fear. It was gone in a blink.

“Anakin Skywalker,” the Prince purred as the two of you approached. The rest of his company filtered away. “Or should I say,  _ General _ Skywalker?”

“Please, Anakin,” he smiled, charming as ever. 

“How are you enjoying the ball so far? Does it live up to your Coruscant-ee standards?”

You didn’t like the Prince’s tone of voice. He had a playful lilt, as if everything he said was mocking, a game. It was irritating and unnerving, and made it seem like he knew something you didn’t. 

“I can’t say we have many dances at the Jedi temple,” Anakin answered coolly, accepting the drink that the Prince handed him. “But this far exceeds any expectations I might have had.”

“I’m glad you think so— you  _ are _ the guest of honor,” the Prince bowed his head, lips curling impishly. “And for you, my lady,” he handed you a flute of champagne, similar to Anakin’s.

You took it, smiling sweetly in response. Inside, your nerves were firing out of control. You couldn’t do this— how were you supposed to flirt this man up with Anakin right next to you? It felt too unnatural, too wrong… You needed him to leave, and soon; before the Prince dismissed you, and your only chance at getting him alone for the night was gone.

“I regret coming off as ungrateful, but I believe I see Captain Wel-Solley. We haven’t talked since the battle of Geonosis. You don’t mind, do you?”

You sighed in relief as Anakin excused himself, unhooking his arm from yours.

“Of course not, go ahead,” the Prince encouraged, ushering him with a sweep of his hand. Anakin nodded once and left, fingers lingering on your arm. You knew what he meant by it— 

_ Be careful _ .

You took a sip of the champagne so you could have a moment to gather your thoughts before hurling yourself headfirst into this mess of a mission. The Prince was already looking at you as you lowered your glass.

“And what do  _ you _ think of this ball, m’lady?”

“Call me Y/n,” you smiled a bit, leveling your gaze at him. “And I think it’s beautiful. I’ve never been to a ball this extravagant before.”

“So you’re experienced in gallant culture?”

“My mother was princess of Fauna, before the Separatists took over,” you lied. “I grew up in a palace much like this one.”

You’re not sure where that story came from, but you always were a terrific liar. You knew you needed to find a level ground with him, create some kind of unifying factor between the two of you. Why not choose his status? You trusted your gut to just go with it.

“The daughter of a Princess. So that makes you… what? A princess as well?”

“I’d assume so,” you laugh prettily. “It’s no matter to me. I’m not bound by a royal lifestyle anymore.”

“So what do you do? Travel with Republic war generals to keep their morale up?” 

“Actually, I’m more of a diplomat,” you swirled the champagne around in your glass, feigning absent-mindedness. “I negotiate treaties, keep the peace when possible.”

He tilted his head, scanning your figure. You could see the appreciating glint in his eye but pretended not to notice. Funnily enough, his face was his weakness. While his voice and demeanor gave you the impression he was spinning a trap around you, his face gave away all of his emotions. You could almost read his thoughts— how you looked so enticing, elegant but teetered on the edge of scandalous. How could an outside like yours be paired with an inspiring, intelligent interior? And a member of royalty, at that? It must be too good to be true.

“Besides,” you continued nonchalantly, “you know the Jedi… their morales don’t require much upkeep.”

“Oh?” The Prince was intrigued. “And what are you implying?”

“Well, they teach against that sort of attachment,” you inform him, a sly smirk spreading across your lips. “A pity, really. It’s been a while since I’ve had any… fun.”

The Prince picked up on that quickly. His grin turned equally sinful, eyes darkening just a shade.

“Well, if you finish that drink, I’m sure we can find something more worthwhile to do.”

“Yeah?” You took a sip and bat your eyes innocently. “Like dancing?”

“Like dancing,” he confirmed, and you both laughed.

_ Got him. _

You scanned the room for Anakin as you took your next sip, finding him dancing with an older woman by the window. He immediately turned to catch your eye, just barely nodding.

You swallowed the last of your champagne, setting it on a silver platter as the server walked by. “So where would you like to continue this?”

You attributed your newfound boldness to the alcohol in your system, as well as the high you got from your recent success. It was almost  _ too _ easy how he fell into the palm of your hand, but you weren’t going to question it. Now, you had to get him all alone.

“My bedroom is quite large,” the Prince suggested. “There’s lots of room for dancing.”

“I’d hope,” you played along. “I can get quite… sloppy with my steps. No one ever taught me how to dance like a lady.”

“A princess with a dirty technique? I guess I’ll just have to teach you how to do it right.”

His arm stretched out to you, and there it was. Your golden ticket to success. You hooked your arm around his elbow, and he began to lead you out of the ballroom. Anakin’s eyes were palpable on your back as he watched you leave.

Just as you crossed the threshold, you began to feel funny. Your head grew light, vision blurring in and out. Your stomach dropped, and you suddenly felt very faint.

“Are you okay, m’lady?” The Prince paused. “You’re complexion has turned a little pale.”

“Excuse me, I’m alright,” you held onto his arm a little tighter so you wouldn’t fall. “My excitement is getting the best of me.” 

“I must admit, I’m just as eager.”

You continued on through the halls, but with each step your grew worse and worse. Before long, your knees could no longer hold you up, and you could barely see two feet in front of you. The last thing you saw before blacking out was the Prince smiling cruelly down at you as he lowered you to the cool, marble floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this without proofreading whoops

You woke up with a gasp, legs scrambling to push yourself into a standing position, but something weighed you down. It was pitch black, and as you kicked your legs out your heels hit wall. Something warm was pressed against your back. 

“You’re awake,” not something— some _ one _ . “How do you feel? Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?”

“Anakin—“ you tugged at your arms, which were uncomfortably twisted behind you, bound by cuffs that held Anakin as well. “Where are we?”

“Well, if I had to guess, we’re in a prison cell.”

“This is kind of small for a prison cell, isn’t it?”

“There  _ are _ two of us in here.”

You blinked hard, trying to peer through the layers of darkness. The sudden weight of your situation began to crash down on you.

“I’m  _ so-- _ ”

“You’re not.”

“I should have  _ known-- _ ”

“How could you have?”

“He tricked me!”

“He tricked us both.”

You groaned, hanging your head in despair. What a fool. You’d walked right into his trap! He put something in your drink, and all the while you thought you had the upper hand. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

“Hey,” Anakin’s voice was softer. “Are you okay, though? He didn’t do anything to you, right?”

“No, we didn’t even make it to his room,” you mumbled. You felt him release a breath that he was holding, his shoulders relaxing against your back. Had he been drugged, too? You couldn’t recall him ever taking a drink from the champagne the Prince handed him. “Anakin, how’d you end up here, anyway?”

He grunted unhappily, shifting his position ever so slightly. “The Prince came back to the ball without you, so I went up and asked him where you were. He took out a blaster and pointed it at me-- I could have handled that easily, if it weren’t for the fact that suddenly every single person in that room also had a blaster trained on me. I was forced to surrender.”

“You  _ surrendered _ ?” you couldn’t help but laugh, imagining the look on his face as he let the scrawnier Prince cuff him and lead him away. “Now that’s got to be a blow to your ego.”

“You really want to bicker with me right now?”

“I don’t see much else to do,” you stretched your leg out as much as you could, hitting wall halfway. “You’re not claustrophobic, are you?”

“No. You?”

“Slightly.”

His fists tightened in the cuffs behind him. “I’ll get us out of here.”

“Calm down, Hercules. We’re in this together-- literally. You don’t have to handle it by yourself.” You paused to smile to yourself in the dark. “Besides, I have a plan.”

**...**

“It’s to the left more. No, the other left. My left, your right.”

Anakin was sifting through your hair with the force, looking for the pin you had used to keep your hair back. However, the problem with being in the complete dark and facing away from each other was that locating said pin was harder than expected.

“A little up. Too far,” you tilted your head, trying to shift the gentle sensation down to where the pin was. 

“Got it,” he pulled the pin, causing your hair to fall into your face. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, just get us out of these handcuffs.”

You waited patiently as he stuck the pin into the keyhole of the handcuffs, twisting it this way and that, searching for the divet that would unlock the mechanisms. Your legs were beginning to ache at the position they were stuck in, back cramping from being hunched over for so long. You couldn’t even imagine how Anakin was feeling. 

The click of a set of cuffs releasing was like music to your ears. The metal loosened from your left hand, and you shook it off. The cuff on your right hand still dug into the flesh of your wrist.

“Good news and bad news,” Anakin told you as he plucked the pin from the air and handed it back to you. “The good news is that the cuffs are locked on one side only, which is why we each have one side free. The bad news is that the other side locks electromagnetically, meaning we need to find the nerfherder who has the pulse signal in order to get out of these.”

“Who’s the jackass that came up with that idea?” you whined.

“It’s actually a pretty clever mechanism. Especially for detaining pairs, like us, who might work together and get out.”

Of course he’d be finding the genius in this situation. 

“Right… well I guess having one hand free is better than none.”

“That’s the spirit, Y/n.”

You rolled your eyes, smiling at his dumb banter. “Okay, now that that’s done, on to phase two.”

Your heels collided with the wall before you over and over, the bangs echoing around the tiny chamber you were in. Your shins rattled and knees ached, but you kept up with it. There was muttering outside, and just as you’d hoped, a tiny slit of light soon entered the chamber.

“My orders are to keep you quiet,” the glowing eyes were blinding as they provided the first light you had seen in hours. You forced yourself to look into them.

“I have to go to the bathroom.”

“You are unable to do that at this time.”

The eyes disappeared, and you were cast back into darkness. You began kicking at the wall again.

“Y/n,” Anakin hissed. “This isn’t going to work, that’s a droid.”

“Do mind tricks not work on droids?”

“No.”

“Oh…” your kicking paused. Anakin sighed. 

“Nevermind that. Switch places with me.” You began shifting so that he could take your spot, no doubt dirtying your dress to the point of no return. You sent a silent apology to Padme-- she’d understand.

You had just gotten situated in your new positions when the eyes returned at the slit of the door. 

“I said, you are unable to leave at this time. Please remain quiet--”

There was a loud crack as the droid’s body collided with the door, sprinkling bolts and spare parts all over the ground. The glowing eyes flickered out, but the slit in the door remained open. Anakin let go of the droids now broken body using the force, and began to search the ground for the key for the door.

“Elegant tactic,” you remarked. He chuckled breathily, focused on reaching his senses past the door.

“You know I like to keep it classy.”

His breathing became slow and even, and you didn’t have to be able to see to know his eyes were closed, that adorable look of concentration on his face that he got every time he did something strenuous with the force. You were so calmed by the steady rise and fall of his body against your back that the abrupt click and groan of the door opening made you jump.

“You falling asleep back there?”

“‘Course not,” you shielded your eyes from the sudden onslaught of light with your free arm, the one still attached to Anakin being tugged up as he stood. 

You were being kept in some sort of underground dungeon, the air thick and moist and walls glowing purple with the lighting globes. 

“That droid didn’t happen to have a pulse signal, did it?”

“Unfortunately, no,” Anakin kicked a stray bolt with his boot. He turned to shoot you a lopsided smile. “That’s alright though, I think you’ll find I’m a pleasant person to be handcuffed to.”

“How many people can testify to that?” you wandered. It didn’t surprise you that he had been in a position like this before. 

“Have I ever told you of that time I was handcuffed to Obi-Wan and Count Dooku at the same time? Now that was something.”

Anakin inched out of the cell, peering down the hallway left and right. When he saw the coast was clear, he pulled you out with him. You and Anakin worked like a well-oiled machine, ducking behind crates and barrels as you made your way to the stairs, counting the seconds it took for one security droid to appear and then leave again before sneaking your way to the next point.

You made it to the stairs without incident, but it was only on the ascent did you run into trouble.

“Anakin, wait--” you stumbled over a step, barely catching yourself on his shoulder. “My dress, it’s too long.”

You bent down to rip the hem off, but he beat you to it, his gloved fingers tearing the red fabric away so that your legs were free. The strength of his arm never seized to amaze you, although it was disappointing that in this situation, the material of your handcuffs were resistant to it’s uncanny crushing abilities. 

“Thanks,” you caught the fabric and wrapped it around your wrist a few times, beginning your ascent again. As soon as you reached the halls of the palace, you knew this would be more difficult than you had expected. There were patrols travelling in pairs at each beginning and end of the halls, and there was no way you’d be able to sneak into the Prince’s master chamber at the end of the hall.

“I hate to be the one to rush into things headfirst,” Anakin smirked at you, a twinkle in his eyes. “But I say we run for it.”

You shoved your fist into your mouth to keep from laughing. It was amazing how Anakin could ease your nerves so easily, even in a situation like this. Your heart swelled for the man beside you, and you nodded in agreement. You trusted him with your life. 

Slipping your shoes off, you kept one steady under your knee as you ripped the heel off. Your knife had been taken from you when you woke up in the cell-- just as they had taken Anakin’s lightsaber-- and now at least you had some sort of weapon.

“Keeping it classy,” you echo his earlier words, loving the way he bit his lip as he watched you. 

“You’re coming to my room as soon as we get out of here.”

Your body filled with a giddy warmth at his proposal.

“Alright, on the count of three. Ready?”

You and Anakin took off into the center of the grand hall. You were fast, but his legs were longer, and he took the lead and zig-zagged you through blaster shots coming your way. Dust and rubble fell from the pillars and into your eyes, but you blinked the sting away and kept up, slipping and sliding across the floor. 

There was a lull in the firing as the guards reloaded their blasters, and Anakin took the chance to pull you to a halt, squeezing his eyes closed and opening his palm toward the sky. There was a shutter beneath your feet, and his hand closed into a fist before pushing out. Every guard in a 360 degree radius flew back, knocking into pillars and crashing into walls.

“Let’s move!” Anakin didn’t even hesitate before pulling you forward again. Soon, you made it to the outside of the master chamber.

“Is he in there?”

“Cowering like a baby,” Anakin punched a hole through the wooden door with his metal fist, the thick oak splintering away. He reached through and unlocked the door from the inside, revealing the Prince huddled in a corner, blaster hugged to his chest. You surged forward, ducking as he fired a shot at you once, and then twice. You were close to slapping his blaster out of his hands, when suddenly you were yanked back.

“What are you doing?” you shot at Anakin.

“A pulse signal,” he reached for the mantle, calling the hidden device to him. He pressed the button as soon as it fell into his palm, and the cuffs linking you together fell to the ground. The Prince fired at you again, but Anakin deflected it with a shield that he had ripped off the wall. He moved toward the Prince, but you held him back with a hand to his chest.

“He’s mine.”

The Prince’s hold on the blaster was feeble. Obviously, no one taught him how to handle one. You knocked it out with a punch to the wrist, and caught it before it could hit the ground. He scrambled to his feet, but you used your sharpened heel to dig his jacket into the wall, pinning him in place. Then, you placed the cuffs Anakin kicked your way over his hands, locking him up before tying the fabric of your dress over his eyes.

When you were all done, you punched him in the jaw. 

“Where is Count Dooku?” you demanded.

“Gaah,” the Prince groaned, testing his jaw. “I don’t know. Not here.”

“You’re lying,” you pressed the blaster into his chest so he could feel it. “I’m not going to ask you again. Where is he?”

“He left as soon as you got out. Said I failed, and that working with me was a waste of time.”

“That sounds like Count Dooku, alright,” Anakin remarked behind you, where he was keeping watch by the door. “He has a habit of running away when things get dicey.”

“What was your business with him?” you continued. “How did he convince you to work with the Separatists?”

“He didn’t. Krygo joined the Separatists at the beginning of the war. The Republic never bothered to check on us, which was why it was so easy to hide our allegiance and convince them we needed their help.”

“What was the point of all this then?”

“The point was to get rid of Anakin,” he turned his head toward the door, where he was standing. “Dooku wanted to get rid of you once and for all, and the plan almost worked.”

Anakin laughed humorlessly, knocking the Prince’s head back into the wall hard with a flick of his wrist. “Barely.”

He groaned again, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth where you punched him.

“I’ll call off my people,” he promised. “Just let me go.” 

“Do it now,” you wrenched the heel out of the wall, freeing him so that you could drag him to his feet and over to his vanity. There, his comlink sat, beeping green with unread messages. You grabbed it and held the speaker to his mouth, the blaster now pressed against his temple in case he tried anything. “Speak.”

“Soldiers, put your weapons down. Let the hostages go,” you pressed the gun further into his head. “A-and, pull up a ship for them. The Grand Maroney. Anyone who stands in their way should be executed.”

You nudged him once more. “And give the Jedi back his lightsaber.”

After he was done, you dropped the comlink to the floor and shot it with the blaster. You didn’t want him changing his mind when you left. 

Anakin held the door open for you as you walked out, looking back to give the broken Prince one last promise:

“You’ll pay for all of this.”

**...**

Anakin held your thighs to his shoulders as he walked up the ramp of the Grand Maroney, the transport ship that was directed right outside the palace doors for you. You gently dug your fingers into his hair, holding on to steady yourself. Your feet had been hurting something awful after everything was said and done, so Anakin insisted in carrying you back to the ship. Who were you to pass up that kind of offer? 

“Revenge is not the Jedi way, you know,” he told you as he lowered you into the passenger seat. He took his own place at the pilot station, lifting the ship into the air and putting in the coordinates to go home. 

“Good thing I’m not a Jedi.”


End file.
